


囹圄

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: 姨太太 [1]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	囹圄

姨太太专宠，本是庶出的二少爷地位并不差别于大少爷。大少爷从小就养在没长他几岁的姨太太身边。生母因病早逝，懂事得格外早，鲜少黏着姨太太要糖吃。

年少的二少爷就稍微娇纵些了，不喜念书写字，整日且捏着把折扇招招蝴蝶逗逗狗。下人们权以为二少爷随了姨太太拿折扇做手把件。后来撞见大少爷教训他若再给姨太太添堵便收回那扇子才知道缘是二少爷先前儿答应乖乖安分几日讨的好。亏得大少爷将他拿得住。姨太太且更乐得轻松。

二少爷从未唤过大少爷“哥哥”的。小时候姨太太说他不下百回，尽左耳朵进右耳朵出。也许是说腻了，也许是想通了，三年前大少爷着手打理张家内外上下之后，姨太太没再提过要他叫“哥哥”这回子事。

所幸二少爷随着年纪渐长收心不少。加之十五年的潜移默化，他的行事作为越来越像大少爷。也不闹姨太太了，有空就抱着姨太太晒太阳。时而还仿佛回到刚出生的时候，埋在姨太太的胸口睡午觉。

大少爷碰见过几次。吩咐下人即刻备上解暑的绿豆汤，便小心叫醒了二人，称要带姨太太出门，不要二少爷跟。说是“公事”。

“什么公事？”如此数次，二少爷终是忍不住，拉着姨太太的手腕不准他走。

姨太太见他性子上头，眼色退了下人留下他们三人。“兴儿这么大了还有起床气吗？”他慢慢摸着二少爷的脸，酒窝和眼睛一样都是弯弯的。岁月对他可真是温柔。

“你以为我不知道吗？”二少爷推了姨太太一把，失重使他跌入大少爷赶来的臂膀。大少爷扶着他护他的肚子。但脚还是崴了一下，姨太太哼了哼。“兴儿？”

“我不叫他哥哥，”二少爷眼睛通红，神情是又想去查看姨太太的脚踝，“也不可能叫他继父。”又咬着嘴唇意欲把大少爷大卸八块。“母亲，我不好吗？”二少爷落下泪来。

“我不好吗，不好吗！”

 

姨太太害喜得厉害，加之暑气来势凶猛，为保大小平安无虞，大少爷特意安排了幽静山庄为其待产。对外便宣称是姨太太身患时疾需隔断静养。

二少爷领了几个懂事下人随着入山。没事就陪姨太太喂鱼、烹茶，偶尔牵他的手来蹭自己的脸颊和下巴。二少爷仍会抱着姨太太晒太阳，仍是不叫大少爷“哥哥”，却还将那把折扇握在手上。

张家在港口有些生意，近日一批茶叶、丝绸到货需得大少爷亲自去跟进打理。他答应姨太太左不过三日能赶回来。临走之前再三叮嘱下人务必照看好姨太太，也看好二少爷。

大少爷不在的第一晚，无事。

姨太太第二天是被二少爷叫醒的。怀孕初期使他嗜睡懒怠，胃口欠佳。下人多呈了偏酸的吃食上来助姨太太吃得进东西。可还是会吐。眼泪汪汪，脸泛病白。二少爷垂着眼睛仔细替人擦干净了脸，端起瓷碗吹了吹，才舀至姨太太嘴边。

入夜，山庄上下只听得冗长虫鸣。

五更的时候，姨太太房里传来力竭呼痛的声音。下人冲进房间就看到二少爷被姨太太死死拉着。床单上是血，二少爷裤子上也是血。

“还愣着干什么，快去叫医生。”二少爷抬了抬眼皮沉着安排。“多烧些热水来。”一边儿伸袖子替姨太太擦汗。“再找干净的衣服、床单，我替母亲换。”

孩子没了。

大少爷一进家门就得知这个噩耗，硬是往后退了两步才勉强稳住。万幸姨太太人没事。他忙去瞧。医生转身见他进房就是一阵数落。“不是我多管闲事，太太身子孱弱，且怀孕不足四月，怎么能行房事？”

“您说什么？”大少爷没听明白。在医生看来确是装傻不肯担责的样子，更生气得直指大少爷鼻子。“因为你，孩子才没了。你不知道会把孩子‘杵’掉吗？”

“医生，”此时二少爷端着新换的热水进来了。“情况怎么样了？”医生一看站在面前的二位少爷长得七分相似，即刻噤了声。

大少爷心中已然有数。待医生离开之后，抬手就给了二少爷一巴掌。“床上躺着的是你母亲！”他被气得面红耳赤。眼神却在接触到姨太太头发丝的瞬间而变得柔软。“他很爱你。”

“他爱你比我还要多。”二少爷冷静还击，坐到床边替姨太太掖好被角，复伸手指缱绻描绘那张尚未恢复血色的脸。“大少爷，”他瞥了靠过来的大少爷一眼，语气决绝。“我没办法为你做的，母亲也不可以。”


End file.
